


moonlight

by stelgibson



Series: universe of msr [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dana Scully - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fox Mulder - Freeform, It's only 400 or so words so idk if it's angst but whatever, Mirrors, there is a mirror so super exciting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson
Summary: in which dana scully remembers to love herself.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: universe of msr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, so all mistakes are my own.

She studies herself in the mirror and it doesn’t surprise her when she doesn’t recognize the blue that pierces back at her. Her cheeks are hollowed out after the years of running in the dark, chasing the truth; in silence and heartbeats and crushed dreams. Her chin is tired from staying proud, tired from keeping the tremble out of her lips. Her fingers linger on her lips, chapped and rough from the winter. She’s been feeling these waves of exhaustion more and more lately, finding tension in her shoulders far too often for her liking. She’s tired of examining herself, looking too closely, needing to back away from the microscope, shed the layers she wears so proudly. 

She realizes that she does like it when she’s interrupted, when a second figure appears in the mirror. A figure taller and broader than her, hair messy and five o clock shadow present. When he reminds her of her beauty, of her grace, she tries to relax into him. He kisses from high point to low, from her temples to behind her ear, and when he moves her hair and licks up the column of her neck she feels the tension leave and warmth bloom on her cheeks. He whispers affirmations in her ear, along her shoulders, worshipping her. He licks along her jawline, tells her she is carved from marble. 

And soon she finishes his sentences for him, her hands roaming along her tummy, her breasts heavy and nipples puckering under their combined touch, hands gliding from her ribs to the tops of her thighs, and they’re strong, defined from the years of running through leaves and rain and dirt. She is reminded of the wonder that the human body is, the wonder that her body is. 

He guides her to the bed, fingers interlocked, her small hand in his big. The sliver of the moon peeks in from the window, a stripe of moonlight painted across her ribs, her neck straining and her back arched. Her collarbones are delicate as she sits back on her elbows, expression demure and neutral, lips pursed and she’s looking down at him, down her nose, her chin tucked in. She knows she is powerful, especially when their gazes stay locked, eyes sparkling in the dark.

When she gets back to the mirror later, she remembers the round cheeks and wispy bangs, an air of suspicion and wonder, petulant pouts and stolen giggles. She remembers how it all was, and pushes her shoulders back. She is enough. She always has been enough. And even as time passes, and nothing ever really changes, sometimes they do, and she finds herself right back at the beginning: a little out of her element and trying so hard to win the fight, to do it right, to protect herself and her partner. And when she looks at herself, she sees herself, back to where she started but not the same at all, full circle.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and i would love to know what you think :)


End file.
